Inked
by rusticsky
Summary: Meet Mandy, Greg, Lex, and Oliver, all from different worlds. But what happens when Lex finds a pen and starts writing a fanfiction? And what happens when the four find themselves in it?
1. Character Profiles

Hi! I've decided to make a few characters that I'm going to use in crossover fanfics or just fun fanfics!

They're all eighth graders from seemingly different worlds, but just might cross.

I kinda got inspirations for them from the new Jumanji movie.

Enjoy!

Mandy Hellstone

Although Mandy may have a dark last name, Mandy is a free spirit. Mandy's about 14 and is from Los Angeles, California. Mandy has a passion for musical theatre and is obsessed with broadway shows. Other kids might find her stuck up because she always gets the lead, and always sees the line between the ensemble and the lead characters. Mandy is in her schools advanced choir and plays the piano out of school. She is seen as one of the popular eighth graders not to be messed with, but is really a kind person. Mandy is a tall, normal weight blonde with deep blue eyes. She is one of the best sopranos in her school.

Gregory Shol

Gregory didn't have the best childhood. From the age of 12, he had to be without a father. Now 14, Greg is seen by many as the smart emo kid who decided one day that he was going to be popular. But no, Greg isn't quite that mean. He learned from his father's mistakes, and Greg has become one of the kindest kids. Greg is an average sized eighth grader with light brown hair, and is called "cute" by many girls.

Lex Kameron

Lex is one of the best writers in the school. She is perky, with plenty of sass. But when she decides to join the eighth grade choir, she soon finds Mandy as her top competition. Lex may be from the world of writing and reading, but she sure can force her way into the musical theatre family. She is a caramel blonde, with green eyes. She's pretty tall, and is average weight once again. She is a mezzo-soprano with high hopes for broadway, but if she has to choose between broadway and writing, count her out!

Oliver Knite

Oliver is the top player of the basketball team at his school. But being the top jock means he has to hang out with the other jocks, who really are bland. So when Oliver discovers a table for cool kids with Mandy, he might have found true love. But, Mandy doesn't know. Oliver's crush is so obvious, so he has to play it cool. Oliver loves hanging out with Gregory outside of school, though, and clearly wishes for a different life. Oliver has pitch black hair, hazel eyes, and is extremely tall. Every girl calls him cute, often to his face. Oliver is the top kid at the school.

Okay! I'll write the first chapter of the first one tonight hopefully.

\- Ya girl Newsie


	2. Chapter 1

Here's Chapter One!

Lex's POV

I angrily pulled out my pencil and a piece of paper. That stupid Mandy girl had once more been showing off in choir! When our teacher called on me, brat little Mandy had to butt in and steal my spotlight. I thought people had called her "wonderful." Well she sure didn't seem so! And so, with all my rage, I pressed down hard on the paper and started to write. Wicked. I needed a fanfiction that I could let out my anger in. A Fiyaba ship murder. That'd be nice. Something filled with hate, something that would let me fly. The pencil lead was shimmering on the paper, so much more meaning behind each word than it appeared. The library was supposed to be a place of solitude, but it wasn't long before I heard giggles coming from the doorway.

"Well look who it is. The little author," teased a girl who I knew as Jane. The person everyone tried to avoid. It was Mandy Hellstone's girl posse.

"Leave me alone Jane," I spat, "my anger doesn't concern you." The reply was giggles. Why couldn't those girls just learn?

"Oh, who ya angry at?" I heard a pop. Jane had gum. In school.

"Jane stop before you really piss me off," I growled, "or I'll-"

"You'll what, send your flying monkeys after me?"

That was it. I was through with this. My instincts took over.

"You're dead Jane," I hissed, "and when you join Mandy in the afterlife tell her that the witch is dead."

"Meet me after school. You know where," Jane hissed, her voice raised.

"It's on."

Greg's POV

I was playing with my 3DS when I heard a knock at the door. Hmm, who could that be? So I got up, and put down the device. I turned the doorknob and opened the door. It was Oliver, the kid who I least expected to be here.

"Hey Oli-"

"Hey Greg can I steal your textbook for a bit?"

"Oliver, I need all of the-"

"Thank you so much!"

Oliver was still in his basketball uniform, I noticed. He obviously came from practice.

"Oliver you can't just barge into my house, especially when my mom's not home. Sure, you can borrow my textbooks but get them back to me tomorrow," I said, and walked to my desk. I pulled out the social studies textbook and waved it in the air. "This?"

"Math, Greg!"

Alright. So I grabbed the textbook and shoved it into Oliver's hands.

"Was this an excuse just to play Pokémon with me?"

"Maybe…" We spent the rest of the morning playing Pokémon X with each other, laughing our heads off every few minutes, like we did in elementary school. It felt like time had been turned back, but it was different now, we changed paths. I couldn't be his friend again. I'd get mocked for being, well, me. Maybe sometime.

Lex's POV

It was right after school, and I'd come to the spot where Jane had meant. Yet no one was there. In anger, I rushed home, and slammed my backpack on the floor of the living room, fanfiction in hand, and stormed up to my room. I collapsed on my bed, tears flowing down my face. I hated bullies. I would never rise to popularity if Mandy's girl posse was after me. In fact, I wouldn't survive. I grabbed a pencil off my desk and started putting words together on the tear stained paper.

"Once Upon a time there was a girl named Lex who was at the bottom of the food chain. There was a girl named Mandy and two boys. Mandy hated Lex and Lex hated Mandy. They all lived in a world called Oz and had-"

Suddenly I heard a rumbling. Earthquake? I was confused. What could it be? I didn't let the paper out of my hands as I ran to the doorway. I stood there, but realized it wasn't one. It seemed as if my world was spinning, a sense as if wind were blowing in my face. This was no earthquake, no storm I could imagine. I soon assumed it was a hallucination. But it all felt so… sooo… realll…. My words seemed to get sloppier, my brain shutting down. I can… do… and with that last thought, I slipped asleep.

I hope you liked it!


End file.
